EX
by riahbyul
Summary: Pikiran Baekhyun bilang, jika bertemu dengan mantan harusnya seperti ini... ChanBaek. RnR. BL.


Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat sahabat bermata rusa nya menceritakan bahwa ia baru saja meihat Chanyeol—kekasihnya— sedang kencan di sebuah bioskop di mall.

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya, Luhan. Sudah memberitahuku." Lalu berlalu pergi dengan masih mempertahankan senyum kecil nya.

...

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Sesekali tangan besar sang kekasih mengusap lembut bahu nya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa tunggal berbentuk bola setengah jadi yang menghadap pada jalanan ibukota Seoul.

"Yolo..." Baekhyun bergumam. Memainkan ibu jarinya pada dada bidang itu, membentuk pola asbrak yang membuat Chanyeol merasa geli.

"Hmm."

"Maafkan aku ya, Yolo pasti bosan denganku."

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit mendengatkan ucapan sang kekasih, pelukan mereka ia renggangkan dan menatap sang kekasih dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Apa semalam film yang ditonton Yolo bagus?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya, menatap dengan pancaran polos pada bola mata Chanyeol.

"Baek—"

"Maafkan aku ya," Ucap Baekhyun namun senyum kecil ia sunggingkan dengan manis. "Pasti membosankan berpacaran dengan mahasiswa sepertiku."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan tertutup ingin membantah semua perkataan sang kekasih yang arah obrolan mereka membahas tentang perselingkuhannya, namun ssmua kalimat nya hilang karena kekasih mungilnya itu malah meminta maaf padanya. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, ingin membantah tapi Baekhyun telah mengetahui titik jenuh dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ayo kita berpisah."

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya, bibirnya berdecak tidak percaya akan apa yang telah ia dengar. Dengan pandangan yang arogan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil berdiri menjulang didepan anak itu.

"Ck! Syukurlah bocah sepertimu tau betapa membosankan nya dirimu itu." Pandangannya ia alihkan sebentar sambil menghela nafas dengan kasar, marah karena bocah seperti Baekhyun memutuskannya lebih dahulu. "Kau pikir pacar sepertimu itu tidak ada yang lebih baik, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu."

Lalu setelahnya kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan kamar kecil Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri yang tengah menahan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

...

Angin musim dingin berhembus bersamaan dengan turunnya gumpalan putih dari awal, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat pada gedung yang tengah melaksanakan sebuah acara pernikahan. Chanyeol berdecih, ini sudah bulan ke enam semenjak ia dan Baekhyun berpisah. Bukannya mendapat telpon dari bocah manis itu malah seorang kakak senior saat high school yang menelponnya meminta tolong untuk ia memainkan gitar pada acara pernikahan senior tersebut.

Chanyeol dengan malas memasuki gedung pernikahan itu tanpa memperdulikan palang nama seseorang yang akan menikah disana.

...

"Kau datang?" Changmin orang yang akan menikah itu menyambut Chanyeol dengan penuh suka cita, menjabat tangan adik kelasnya itu kelampau semangat dan memeluk nya bersahaja.

Meringis kecil , Chanyeol bersuara dengan kikuk. "Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan ketua osis kami."

Changmin terkekeh. "Oh, ya. Kau tau siapa yang akan ku nikahi? Akhirnya setelah pernyataan cintaku yang ke tujuh dia mau menikah denganku."

Chanyeol pun tertular aura kebahagian pengantin itu. ikut terkekeh Chanyeol bertanya. "Siapa? jangan-jangan adik kelas mu dulu ya, Sunbae?" Ucap Chanyeol bercanda.

Membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Changmin berucap. "Kau seorang cenayang? tebakanmu tepat sekali." Semakin terkekeh Changmin memanggil seseorang yang tengah menyapa beberapa tamu dengan tuksedo serupa dengan Changmin.

"Perkenalkan, istriku Shim Baekhyun. Kau tau, dulu saat high school aku pernah ditolak Baekhyun hingga enam kali."

Baekhyun ikut tekekeh dengan Changmin, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut dengan segala kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Hai," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Yolo."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/n :** Anggep aja krupuk makromi yang ditaburi bumbu balodo eheheheehehehe

See yaaahhhh.


End file.
